


Third Christmas

by daisyrachel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Biblical References, Christmas, F/M, Jerusalem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyrachel/pseuds/daisyrachel
Summary: Rip really hated the biblical era.





	Third Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> written for anon on tumblr : “Just don’t buy a goat. I don’t care what you do, just no goats.” + Ripsara  
> there is some biblical (christian) stuff in there, which i don't know that well, so i'm sorry if i got it wrong!

Rip really hated the whole “everybody gets a turn choosing the next location” thing the Legends had picked up while he was evil.

 

In the week before Christmas, or at least what they _believed_ to be the week before Christmas, they were all choosing different locations to see on Christmas before their _actual_ Christmas dinner on the Waverider. (Which was another tradition he had missed the creation of. Not that he was jealous or anything.)

 

Yesterday they had spent a Christmas with Charles Dickens, on Amaya’s request. They spent the day before that in a castle in Northern Scotland (which Ray had insisted they call Hogwarts).

 

But Jax, forever the child that Sunday School raised him to be, decided that he wanted to spend his Christmas seeing the _actual birth of Christ_.

 

They had decided to start the day in Jerusalem before making their way up to Bethlehem that night, and Nate had insisted they go see the market. He called it a “paragon of historical culture” and a “catalyst for modernization”. It was loud, smelly, and everyone was angry.

 

Rip really hated the biblical era.

 

Sara, however, well of course Sara was _thriving_. She thought it was quaint or something, loved how all vendors were giving her goods cheap. She laughed when she bartered, and Rip hated how at ease she looked.

 

She picked up on his discomfort and meandered towards him. “So, Rip,” she said, smiling cheekily, “Enjoying biblical Israel?”

 

Rip sighed and rolled his eyes. “Miss Lance, you know very well I am not.”

 

“I could buy you something to make you feel better,” she said, still grinning. “Probably for a cheap price too.”

 

“Miss Lance, that is wholly unnecessary.”

 

“What do you want?” she continued. “I could get you a chicken, or a goat-“

 

“No goats!”

 

Sara’s eyes widened, her smile falling open. “What’s wrong with goats?”

 

“I just, don’t appreciate them, okay?” Rip rubbed a hand over his face. “They’re aggressive, and _rude_ , and-“

 

“Just like that episode of _How I Met Your Mother_ , right?” Sara looked at his blank expression and sighed. “Never mind. It doesn’t matter. Just know that we all have time periods that are a little weird for us. For example, Nate can’t stand medieval Europe.”

 

“I thought that was just because Ray wouldn’t stop flirting with knight.”

 

Sara snorted. “You were _brainwashed_ , and you still caught on to that before Ray did. Someday we’ll have to tell him and put those two out of their misery.”

 

Rip nodded in agreement, and Sara continued to talk. “But the point still stands. Everyone has a rough period. And, well, you just got back to the team, and,” she sighed, a little frustrated, “I’m not _good_ at this, this whole,” she gestured wildly, “ _comfort_ thing, but I want you to know I’m here for you if you need me.”

 

Rip opened his mouth, a little shocked. “Miss Lance, I’m touched,” he said, genuinely meaning it.

 

“Yeah, yeah, don’t make a big deal out of it. So do you want me to buy you that goat?”

 

“No,” Rip shivered, “Just don’t buy a goat. I don’t care what you do, just no goats.”

 

Later, Sara brought gold, frankincense, and myrrh as a joke. And when certain necessary guests don’t show up at the birth of Christ, Sara laughs and retrieves her purchases from her room.

 

And when Ray, Jax, and Mick turn out to be the Three Kings, Rip honestly can’t say that he’s surprised.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos to show me you care! holla at me on tumblr : raymondpalmef.tumblr.com


End file.
